


Haikyuu Headcanons

by Yamagucci_and_Saltyshima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagucci_and_Saltyshima/pseuds/Yamagucci_and_Saltyshima
Summary: Me and my friend write these when we're bored. I thought people would enjoy them, so here we are. As a warning: this is my first time posting on a03 so let me know if there is anything I can do better. Also, the chapters may be really short in the begining, sorry.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 23





	1. first one, yayyy

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi:  
\- Yamaguchi has an ongoing series of handbooks on How to Simp for Tsukki (they are all very thiccck, (like Bokuto thicc) there are 5 so far, and there are more to come)

Tendoooo:  
Tendo, peeling a banana: May I take off your jacket kind sir?  
Semi: Do you think people *can't* hear you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen, Tsukki


	2. Uhhhh i got 3 more headcanons for you

Tendooooo:  
-Tendo has too many all-nighters watching/reading -manga/anime, tp the point that someone (who may be Semi, omg, mOM!) made a schedule for when they live together, for when he could do that (and Semi would know, because Mom Senses(TM) and they together, so he will check on Tendo)

Oikawaaaaaa and IwA-cHaN:  
-Iwa is the type of person that bites into ice cream and chews ice without any difficulties and it scares the crap out of Oikawa

Cats and Owls being idiots:  
-BoKuroo friendship is at the max, but the one thing nobody understands is wht they aren't dating. When explaining, they list off the fact that its just my best bro man, wdym? And brush over the fact that they tried it once in their second years, but they gound out they couldn't do that

||Let me know if any of you have requests, I would be happy to supply you lovely readers with free serotonin.||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww yeah it went from 2hcs a chapter to 3


	3. uhhhhhh what should i title these chapters??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and i like tsukkiyama a lot, i think you can tell, oops-

Tsukki and Yams when they're alone (NoT lIkE tHaT ShuT iTTT):  
-Tsukki's Salty Jokes (tm) are very rare (sometimes one slippes out but rarely)  
-They have sleepovers and dino movie marathons every weekend   
-Tsukki's music collection has almost all genres, and he listens to music that's in english, in a way to study it

Trashykawa and Iwaizumi:  
-Oikawa *trying to be wise or something*: Without ugly in this world, there would be nothing beautiful Iwaizumi: Thank you for your sacrifice 

uhhhhh, idk how to end chapters, so have a nice day/night ig thanks for reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhh i hope yall liked it, I did this instead of my homework


	4. oops forgot this existed, sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's rarer, me doing my schoolwork or me updating my fic? Probably both

Tsukki and Yams:  
\- Yamaguchi, despite popular belief, is sO rude and vulgar Tsukki. Tsukki rubbed off on him, which is actually kinda good because now he doesn't listen to what bullies say anymore (if they even TRY to them, Tsukki is a big Protective Dino™) but he's also learned to be just as salty as Tsukki. Like sometimes, when Tsukki says something rude (as a joke ofc), Yama will just come back with one just as bad (as a joke........maybe) Tsukki is pround of Yama for this ngl

Miracle boi Sa-to-ri!!!:  
\- Tendo is the type of kid that gets really distracted in class and does'nt know anything when they talk about stuff, yet he sometimes aces all the tests and worksheets hes assigned. Like, he's smart, but no one (not even him) knows how

Oikawa and Iwa-chan❤:  
\- Oikawa has trouble sleeping without having Iwa around, which often results in sleepovers or Oikawa calling Iwa at ungodly hours to talk about the weirdest stuff

Cats and Owls being idiots:  
\- [playing d & d] Bokuto: I roll to win Akaashi's heart!  
Akaashi: Bokuto-san, you can't-  
[rolls a 20]  
Akaashi:  
Kuroo, the DM: You have a spring wedding. I am Bokuto's best man and Kenma is Akaashi's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the like,,,, idk 8? people that have read this so far, I'll try to update more often but online school has been rough. Yes I did update this during school btw, I pray to Asahi that I won't fail this class 
> 
> Till next time ig,  
> bye


End file.
